


The Walls

by NMartin



Series: Bananun [7]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Bananun, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-21 07:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3682773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NMartin/pseuds/NMartin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Possessed Mary Eunice gets revenge for Lana cornering her against a wall, doing the same to the inmate in an encounter that ends wrong -and changes everything. What can the devil do if a mundane woman wants something more than rough sex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Walls

When Lana’s back hit the cold damp wall of the cell she could feel the wetness already forming between her legs. Two days after pushing the nun against the corridor wall the blonde woman was getting her revenge, taking the inmate by the wrist after the guard had left them alone and pinning her against the wall. Lana had tried to push Sister Eunice away, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until someone noticed that the nun was spending too much time in the cell, but the nun had pressed herself forward, her thigh connecting deliciously with Lana’s dripping centre. The young blonde growled, making Lana wrap her legs around her waist and pinning her harder against the wall. Lana let out a gasp as her hips instinctively jerked against the nun’s, and Mary Eunice smirked, rotating her hips slowly and eliciting a soft moan from the inmate. The nun pressed herself forward, bare thigh connecting deliciously with her lover’s dripping center. She bit down harshly on the inmate’s collarbone, relishing the animalistic groan emitted by the body against her. The nun let out a gasp as hips simultaneously jerked against her and fingers tugged mercilessly at locks of her hair.

“Fuck, Lana,” growled Mary Eunice, thrusting against the woman and further pinning her to the wall. The brunette's head slammed back into the bricks, and she dropped her hands to dig her nails into the nun's shoulders. “I don't want those filthy hands of yours tearing out all of my hair.”

Lana smirked up at her, rotating her hips slowly, eliciting a moan from the blonde. She reached back up and gave another pull to the strands in her hands. “I would pay good money to see you bald.”

“And I'd pay good money to see your girlfriend's reaction to this.” she chuckled. Mary Eunice ground down roughly. "You're no better than me, are you?" she purred into Lana’s ear. She slid her hands underneath Lana's shirt before dragging her nails harshly, hot wetness rushing to her core at the hiss the journalist emitted.

"I. Am. Better. Than. You." Lana said, trying to free herself and failing miserably. Mary Eunice stiffened.

“You little bitch,” she muttered lowly. She crushed her hips to Lana's with bruising force. “This is why I like you,” she whispered darkly, keeping up the rapid pace of abuse. “You just have to taint every little bit of my life.” The journalist wrapped her bruised legs around the blonde's waist, meeting her thrust for thrust. The hot, delicious contact was quickly causing Lana to lose her composure, but she couldn't resist one final shot.

“You're the one coming to me.” She rested her hands on the taller woman's shoulder to lift herself up, bouncing a bit.

“But soon, you'll be coming for me.” Mary Eunice snapped. She slowly grinded her way down the nun's front, grinning as the woman panted tried to buck against her writhing body. Lana pressed herself sharply against the apex of the pale woman's thighs, pleased when she shuddered and collapsed against the wall, the pressure of Mary Eunice's body against her causing the brunette to move her hips up sharply as she came. The blonde purred, she loved when Lana came because of her. It was a feeling that quickly vanished when she felt a soft kiss pressed to her neck. She pulled back, irritation flooding her system.

“What are you doing?” Lana flailed a bit as the nun's warmth left her. She met Mary Eunice's eyes slowly.

“I was just-”

“Don't,” Mary Eunice interrupted harshly, grasping the journalist's wrist and squeezing tightly, ignoring her gasp of pain. “Just don't.”

“Mary I really think-”

“God, what part of this don't you understand? You’re not important. This means nothing. You're just a warm body that I use to please myself.” Cold eyes lingered cruelly on Lana's chest. “Not much of one, but still. You want to know the facts? Fine. I am hungry and you are here, you please me, I fuck you. Nothing else.”

Lana stood suddenly. “Fuck you.” she spat, shoving the taller woman, eyes aflame. “Just fuck you.” She pushed passed the blonde and made her way towards the common room. Mary Eunice chortled.

“You won't get the chance, Lana. All you're good for is something to press my body against.” The brunette spun around. "I hate you." Mary hissed, then watched Lana storm out. Mary Eunice sighed, palms flat against the wall as she pressed her forehead to it. _Mundane minds are exhausting._ On the other side of the door, Lana repeated Mary Eunice's motions, but not the words.

“I love you…”

* * *

Mary Eunice had to give Lana some credit. After the way she had treated the short brunette, she was surprised the woman wasn't going out of her way to avoid the blonde nun. Instead, she calmly ignored the taller woman. Unfortunately for Lana, the devil did not take well being ignored. If the journalist was avoiding her, Mary Eunice would've been content, but being ignored meant that the journalist was not reacting to her presence, something Mary Eunice couldn't stand. Knowing the brunette was pretending the occurrence hadn't happened, while the devil had realized how stupid had it been to ruin a good thing instead of just saying the words the woman wanted to hear.

Which is why the blonde cornered Lana in one of the empty corridors after the woman had left the common room. Then Mary Eunice clasped a hand over Lana's mouth before dragging her into a broom closet and pinning her to the wall, hips flush with the brunette's. Lana stared at her with wide eyes as Mary Eunice buried her fingers in thick curls and pressed forward with a bruising kiss. It was only the forceful entrance of Mary Eunice's intruding tongue that roused the brunette from her stupor. She tried to shove the blonde away heatedly, but the taller woman remained firmly planted, taut, lithe body still fully pressed against Lana.

“What are you doing?" hissed the journalist, trying to hold the nun at arm's length. Mary Eunice smirked, removing the journalist's hands before pinning them above her hand and slipping a thigh between Lana's.

“What do you think?” she purred, rocking slightly and grinning as Lana's breath hitched. She settled over one of the shorter woman's legs, beginning a slowly building rhythm. The blonde focused her attention on hitting the damp center above her and coaxing more wetness through the inmate's panties. Mary Eunice thrust sharply, groaning as her clit began to throb and Lana matched her pace. The nun leaned down to place a hard nip to the woman's collarbone, directly over the mark she had left in their last encounter. The inmate gasped and ground her hips down, and Mary Eunice purred appreciatively, both at the action and the lingering sign of their previous meeting. She soothed the area a bit with her tongue. Lana swallowed her moan and tried to focus passed the warm heat cocooning her against the wall and how good it all felt as Mary Eunice slathered affection on her reddened skin. She couldn't do this again -not if it ended the way it had last time.

“Mary... no.” The blonde ignored her, pressing more insistently at her center while hot breath hit the journalist's ear. “Mary… ugh… no...” Tears pricked her eyes as her hips canted towards Mary Eunice against her will. She wasn’t crying out of fear, or because she didn’t want this. She cried because every time she was with the devilish woman she couldn’t control her mind, to the point that she was hopeless. “Mary Eunice…” she whispered again. “Oh, fuck.” Lana shuddered as she came, feeling Mary Eunice thrash as she climaxed as well, and let out a tiny sob. Mary Eunice instantly cupped the brunette's face, sinking to kneel on the floor as the journalist slid down the wall.

“Tell me what's wrong.” She wiped at Lana's cheeks, thumbs surprisingly circling gently her pale skin. She pressed a soft kiss to the woman's temple, wincing as Lana stiffened in her arms. “Tell me what's wrong, Lana.” she commanded.

“We can't do this.”

“We can have these moments.” Lana shook her head and stood.

“No. If we do I'll want more.” she sucked in a breath. “I already want more.” she admitted, staring at the floor. Mary Eunice fought to let the words escape her mouth.

“Lana, I am the devil. You know I can’t love.” The journalist's head jerked up to look at her with confusion, locking eyes with the blonde. The nun’s gaze was still serious and cold, but for a second Lana could see something in them. Innocence, tenderness.

“If you weren’t the devil…” Lana looked at her with intensity. “would you love me?”

"You’re mine." the nun whispered with a soft voice, cupping the woman’s face with a hand. “You’re my toy.” she claimed the woman’s mouth hungrily again before letting her lips move to her jaw. "Don’t. you. ever. forget. it." she said as she bit down harshly on the inmate’s collarbone, leaving a path of reddish marks that reached to her jawline.

 And though it wasn’t much, Lana was happy with it.


End file.
